Undeniable
by Sannikex
Summary: Blaise and Luna are facing the next level of their relationship. Third in a series.


A/N: This ship is growing on me…here it is, the third instalment!

The best thing about Luna Lovegood was that she never ceased to amaze him. Every time he thought he had a part of her figured out she went and did something completely unexpected. While some would find this annoying it was the quality Blaise loved most about her. Except for maybe that she didn't give damn for what others thought. Or maybe because she saw things others didn't and took childish pleasure in what others were too stuck-up to notice.

After he'd stopped beating himself mentally for not only falling for her but actually loving her he'd started planning how to make her love him back. Because if there was one thing he was sure of it was that Luna Lovegood was going to belong to him, him and no one else. He smiled to himself as he could see her frown if someone called her their property. She was her own. It was because she had that shell of individuality that no one had ruined her. People hadn't gotten close and for that Blaise was immensely grateful. He hated people.

He woke from his reverie when she stepped out from her common room. The necklace of butterbeercorks was around her neck and she had pinned her hair on top of her head and secured it with a quill. The earrings of the day were miniature owls that blinked sleepily now and then. Some months ago he'd found the attire ridiculous but now he found that the messy bun on top of her head accented her long, slender neck, the butterbeercorks made her Luna and the earrings made him smile, quite a feat for innate things to make a Slytherin do.

"Good morning, Blaise". Her dreamy voice that haunted his dreams in a most inappropriate way, greeted him.

"Good morning, Luna." She despised all endearments such as, sweetie, honey, beautiful, darling and so forth. He'd asked why and she'd characteristically answered that those names could be anyone and she did have an own name. "Come here", he pulled her close and with a smile she tilted her head and he pulled the quill from her hair, letting the golden strands fall down around them. He muffled her protest with his mouth and soon felt her relax into the kiss. It was in moments like this Blaise could not believe his luck. She tasted better than anyone he'd ever kissed and she'd been the best pupil he could wish for. He wasn't quite sure who was the student and who was the teacher anymore. Then her hands wound in his hair and all coherent thoughts flew out of his head.

As they made their way to the Great Hall Blaise pondered the power of Luna as she chatted about some essay she had for Muggle Studies. When they had started going out two months ago he had started to meet her every morning outside her common room and walk her to breakfast where he had persuaded her to sit at his table, walked her to class, found new ways between his classes so he could follow her to hers without missing his own, had lunch with her at her table, follow her to her next class, study with her at the library, dinner, then take a walk with her, fly for a while, throw rocks in the lake or whatever they chose to do before he walked her back to her common room. Every minute it was possible he spent with her. He couldn't believe they were one of _those_ couples. The annoying, inseparate ones. Even harder to believe was that he was such a…_boyfriend_. He had never been a boyfriend in his whole life and taken pride in that fact but now he was the person he had used to mock so severely. He looked down at Luna who was walking beside him, now in comfortable silence and he tightened his grip around her waist. How could he not want to spend every waking moment with such a wonderful creature? He could swallow some pride for that. Even some comments from his fellow Slytherins who were grumbling about having Loony Lovegood at their table or watching him 'tagging along behind her' he could take. He scowled; he did _so_ not tag along. Hufflepuffs tagged along, he was just walking with her. It just amazed him how it could bother everyone so much. People still snuck glances at them as they walked down the halls or sat together as if they couldn't believe their eyes. He'd overheard three of his blubbering previous conquests claim that Luna had given him some sort of Love Potion. Why, he asked himself, did they even consider the possibility that he would he choose to be with one of those empty-headed slags when he could have Luna? Please, it just proved exactly how dumb they were.

They reached the Great Hall and Luna didn't even protest when he steered her towards his table. She was content as long as she could read and was then oblivious to the world. He'd taken up on her habit and read the whole newspaper every morning now and had realized he liked to be well-informed. Since he'd started sitting with Luna in the library he'd started studying and his grades were steadily improving so he was now in level with Malfoy. He'd never bothered before but now when he was where she was he might as well study as she did not tolerate any 'funny business', as she called it, he just did his own homework. When she wrote her father, he wrote to his mother who had been surprised at first but then responded he felt as if he was closer to her than ever. He was actually for the first time in his life happy with it and it was all her doing. She made him a better person. She made him like himself.

Malfoy entered and sat down opposite them as he usually did, nicked the sports section from Blaise's paper, even though he had his own subscription, and began reading. Ten minutes later Weasley walked over and Draco left the paper and his finished breakfast to take her hand and walk out. If Blaise thought he and Luna were stared at it was nothing compared to what those two had to put up with. Blaise was one of the few who knew that Lucius had taken Draco out of his will and neither of his parents had talked to him since their son had told them he was together with a Weasley and intended to be for a long time. His girlfriend had to put up with three Howlers from different brothers, one brother who froze her out, her friends ignoring her and her parents coming to the castle in person to yell at her. All of it they had accepted and he didn't think they'd ever been happier, simply because they could have each other. In a way it benefited him too as Weasley now used to hang out with Luna so she now had at least one friend. He also thought that secretly Malfoy quite liked Blaise's girlfriend. Of course, he would not admit it. And Blaise had nothing against Weasley. She made it easier to room with Malfoy and she had spunk. He was convinced she'd have made a great Slytherin if it weren't for the self-sacrificing, brave streak in her. She was however perfect for Malfoy who needed someone he couldn't step all over and who cared about him personally and not only for his status or money.

"You done?" he asked the petite girl beside him and she nodded. "Good, because we have some time before your Muggle Studies…"

"Well, whatever will we do?" She laughed and followed as he pulled her out of the Hall.

-----

Blaise Zabini had a problem. He wanted, more than he had wanted anything else in his whole life, to make love to Luna Lovegood. The problems started after this statement. Firstly, Luna Lovegood was a virgin. Never before had he cared, perhaps except for the sense of satisfaction of being a girl's first, that he would forever own that experience. Well, now he did care, profoundly. He wanted to give her a perfect first time. This led to the second set of problems. One, there was no place they could be. Blaise shared a room and so did she, besides his bed felt soiled by all the girls he'd had there. Same with the Astronomy Tower and besides it wasn't nearly as private as half the student body seemed to think. The Three Broomsticks was about as romantic as the second floor broom cabinet. The Quidditch field was just out of the question with someone like Luna, someone so pure. In the end the only solution he could think of was the Room of Requirement. Few knew about it and he had actually never brought a girl there before. It had been his hideaway, his sanctuary. His mother had told him about it and he hadn't wanted to use it for his clandestine meetings. But tonight he wanted to bring Luna there.

He'd asked her to meet him outside the room and to his surprise she knew of its existence. Dumbledore's Army. He shook his head and smiled, how had he fallen for someone so unlike himself?

Now he was waiting for her and hated to admit to himself that he was nervous. Annoyed, he rose from the chair he'd been sitting in to once again inspect the room he'd described as he walked past the entrance three times.

It consisted of one big room with two beautiful, high windows, showing the spread of stars as a banner of jewels on velvet. In front of them were two plush armchairs with a small table between them. The champagne he'd bought was veela-made and the best there was to get. Then there was the bed. He hadn't wanted it to be too splashy, it would make her laugh even if he rejoiced in the feeling of giving her the best there was of everything. It was made of dark wood with dark purple linen. She had once worn the colour, rendering him speechless and he had picked the hue with care. Scattered everywhere were the small, scented candles he had felt like an idiot thinking about but now appreciated for the gold he knew it would set off in her hair. He walked over to the bed and once more fiddled with the one flower on the pillow, a daisy. They were her favourites and he wasn't even ashamed to admit he knew it. He was glad. He wanted to know all her favourite things so he could give them to her. Crossing the room again, he wished for a mirror to appear and found it when he reached the wall.

With a sigh he checked his appearance again and smirked at his reflection. His old self had simply taken for granted he looked great. It hadn't really been self-conceit that made him think that, but a whole life of hearing from other people how good-looking he was. There was something in his appearance that intrigued and attracted people. But not Luna. She didn't give a damn if he'd looked like Adonis or a toad. He met the eyes of his reflection and tried to objectively look at himself. He had a coffee and cream complexion that had always been spotless. His high cheekbones were a gift from his mother, as well as the slanted eyes the colour of brandy in front of a glowing fire. His hair was dark and a tad curly, which was his father's contribution. His lips were full, almost feminine if it hadn't been for the face they resided in, narrow but with a strong jaw. His build was lean and tall but not gangly as Weasley or skinny like Potter's, with the innate grace in his moves passed down in the Zabini line. A lovesick girl had once told him he looked like a mix between a Renaissance poet and a pirate. He guessed that mix was particularly attractive to women. After checking for stains on his pristine, white shirt and impeccable, grey trousers he turned from the mirror thus making it disappear.

A knock resounded and sweat broke out all over his body.

"Come in!" She stepped in and he dried his palms on his trousers. She was dressed in her uniform still but she had let down her hair. He remembered she'd wore it in a braid today but she knew he liked it spilling over her back for him to touch and his heart started beating faster.

"Hi," she smiled and the tiny dimple in her right cheek flashed, making him weak at the knees. God, she owned him.

"Hi," she also made him lame. Hi? What about the eloquent speech he'd put together? Her all-knowing eyes looked around the room, went from the bed to his face, back to the bed and returned to his eyes. Then she unhooked the robes and let them fall to the ground. Standing in her skirt, shirt and tie, he wondered how anything so beautiful could exist. Then she pulled off her tie and started unbuttoning her shirt. Blaise's mouth went completely dry. She removed it and bared milky white skin, a simple cotton bra and met his eyes. Taking in his immobile state she hesitated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blaise?" He shook his head to regain control over himself.

"You're…perfect," he croaked and thanked God for his colours so the blush on his cheeks couldn't be seen. Hers could and it almost brought him to his knees. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"You…You did mean that we…," she gestured vaguely towards the bed. He took a tentative step closer.

"I…yes. But only if you want to," he added quickly. She angled her head slightly to the side, as she always did when she pondered something.

"It feels good, right?" He choked back a shocked laugh.

"It can."

"And it feels even better if it's with someone you like?" He hesitated.

"I wouldn't know. It's never meant anything…before." She nodded as if he'd explained a complicated problem to her. "But…it means something now. It means a lot," he winced internally at his weak formulations.

"That's good. Ginny says it's better if you like the person. She also said it hurts the first time." He both cursed and blessed the frank Gryffindor for her explanation of the subject.

"It does. And it means a lot who you share it with," or it should, he added to himself. He barely remembered the face of the much older witch who had taken his virginity. "That's why I ask you if you want to do this. If you want to share this with me." He stepped closer again and took her small hand in his. "I can make it good for you, and as little painful as possible. But I want you to do this with me only if you 'like me' the way Ginny told you." She looked him intently in the eyes for a moment before she nodded.

"I do want to. I do want it to be you, Blaise." That small statement chased all his nervousness away as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

-----

She slept peacefully as he tiptoed out of bed to have a glass of water. It had been…indescribable, he decided. Weasley knew her stuff. It was better with someone you loved. He grinned and returned to the bed. Luna's inquisitive Ravenclaw mind matched with her sensitivity to his wishes would make her a great partner in bed and his skill had made it possible to give her a memorable experience. Three memorable experiences, not that he was counting. He caressed the golden hair that spilled over the pillows. He had been right, it looked great.

"I love you," he whispered and watched her sleep.

------

"Good morning, sunshine," Blaise could almost hear the ridiculous grin that covered his face.

"Good morning. You do know that sunshine is only waves that…"

"Shh. Sunshine is also something beautiful that makes people happy, ergo, you." She smiled and stretched like a cat, making his mouth water.

"I like it when you're sweet to me." She curled up on her side and he rested his head on his hand so he could watch her.

"I like you. I.... actually, I…," he cleared his throat but the words wouldn't come. "I wanted to say how incredible last night was. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She opened one eye and teased,

"How long?" He played with a tendril of her long hair, saw it glint in the sunlight.

"Since the second time I saw you, when your hair was down and you were reading about strange creatures." Which he now knew was one of her favourite things to do.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've wanted to do it since the time we were studying and I had that essay for Muggle Studies about fast food. I watched you write your mother in the library and your hair was curling over the collar of your shirt."

"The fast food essay?" Damn, he thought, that was at least a month ago.

"Yes. You looked so concentrated and serious about choosing the right words. Then you looked up and smiled at me. You have a pretty smile."

"Men do not have pretty smiles. We have dashingly manly features or handsome faces."

"I guess you're not a man, then", she said and rose from the bed to put on her clothes.

------

"I liked it a lot," Luna stated matter of factly as Ginny harassed her about the night.

"And he was nice to you?" Ginny whispered as they cruised the shelves of the library where Luna was looking for a book about Sweden.

"Ginny, Blaise is always nice to me."

"I know, I know. It's just hard to believe that someone like him…I mean with his reputation…" she left the sentence unfinished.

"It doesn't really matter to me. He's not with them now", she rose on her toes and drew out a book with the title 'Scandinavia, Part II – a guide to the magical communities in Sweden'.

"I guess. I don't know, the thought of Draco with any other girl drives me crazy", Ginny continued, whispering as they left the Geography section and set out for the table where Draco and Blaise were sitting. Ginny stopped and took in the sight. "We sure know to pick the best looking guys, Luna."

"Blaise doesn't like his looks particularily."

"What? He's like the most handsome guy in school", Ginny blurted.

"I don't think he understands what others see. He doesn't like to be put in a slot immediately because of his looks."

"He told you that?" Luna smiled,

"No, I just know." Then she went over to the table where Blaise rose to pull out a chair for her.

"How convenient", Ginny sighed and smiled to herself, as she knew that Draco would follow suit and pull out a chair for her when she reached the seat beside him.

------

Blasie sighed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would tell Luna he loved her. But tomorrow he…No. No buts, he would tell her. Draco entered the room and threw his cloak on his bed. With one look at Blaise he smirked.

"It's easier than you think."

"What?" Blaise snapped.

"To tell her you love her. It doesn't hurt. Your parents don't come hunting you down. The sky doesn't fall down and the dead don't rise." Blaise only thought a moment of how on earth Malfoy could know what he was thinking about before shrugging it off. There were more important matters.

"I'm more worried about her telling me she doesn't love me back."

"You know, sometimes I really think I hang out of you because of your pretty face 'cause it sure ain't your smarts, Zabini."

A/N: So…who wants more?


End file.
